1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus generally comprises an image pickup device which acquires an image on the basis of light, an optical system such as a lens which forms the light into an image on the image pickup device, and, for example, a liquid crystal or organic EL display device. The imaging apparatus comprises operation units to which functions for changing set values of parameters regarding imaging such as an aperture value (F value), a shutter speed (SS), ISO sensitivity, and an exposure value (Ev value) can be allocated.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-339020 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-319211 each disclose an apparatus which displays an exterior drawing of equipment, an operational procedure, and others on a display device for a user to recognize the same.
There has been a widespread imaging apparatus comprising operation units to which the aforementioned functions for changing parameters for imaging can be freely allocated. Such an imaging apparatus allows the functions to be allocated to the operation units suitably to individual preference, but the problem is that the user needs to recognize the function allocated to a certain operation unit. For example, when there is a function that is not frequently used, when the allocation of the favorite function has been changed, or when the functions allocated to the operation units have been changed, there is a possibility that the user does not fully recognize the functions allocated to the operation units. In this case, the problem is that instantaneously operating the imaging apparatus as intended by the user is more difficult, which may lead to deterioration of convenience.